


Αγάπη

by tachycardias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, M/M, Tragedy, War
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachycardias/pseuds/tachycardias
Summary: Δεύτερος Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος,ο Χάρι έχει κουραστεί αλλά ακόμα δεν έχει χάσει την ελπίδα του.Στον νεαρό που κρατά αιχμάλωτο όμως έχει συμβεί το ακριβώς αντίθετο.Written for "25 Days of Christmas Challenge" of the Greek 9 3/4 Amino





	Αγάπη

**Author's Note:**

> Η αλήθεια είναι πως είχα πολύ καιρό στο μυαλό μου να γράψω ένα τέτοιο AU αλλά ποτέ δεν είχα βρει την ευκαιρία να το κάνω.Here we are,please don't kill me <3

“Θέλεις ένα;” ο στρατιώτης εισέπνευσε αρκετό καπνό από το τσιγάρο του και κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο χωρίς να πει τίποτα άλλο.Ήξερε πως θα ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να τον προσεγγίσει αλλά δεν ήθελε να μείνει άπραγος μια τέτοια εποχή.

“Nein” του απάντησε ξέρα ο νεαρός φυλακισμένος ο οποίος κρατούσε σταθερά το σοβαρό του βλέμμα εδώ και δύο εβδομάδες αφού τον είχαν πιάσει αιχμάλωτο.Ο Πότερ δεν είχε ξανασυναντήσει ποτέ κανέναν με τόσο ξανθά μαλλιά,άλλωστε οι Άγγλοι δεν ήταν ποτέ φημισμένοι για την εμφάνιση αλλά περισσότερο για την προφορά τους.Δεν θα αποκαλούσε βέβαια ποτέ τον εαυτό του άσχημο άλλα δεν μπορούσε να διαψεύσει κάτι που στην πραγματικότητα ίσχυε.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως οι περισσότεροι από τους φίλους του είχαν αποκτήσει δεσμό με κοπέλες από εντελώς διαφορετικές χώρες,ήταν αυτή η έκφραση που τις έλκυε περισσότερο,έκανε τους στρατιώτες να φαίνονται περισσότερο συνειδητοποιημένοι και ταυτόχρονα τους έδινε έναν αριστοκρατικό αέρα.

Οι Αγγλίδες από την άλλη είχαν στραφεί σε ένα εντελώς διαφορετικό πεδίο,από τότε που είχαν καταφτάσει επιτέλους τα στρατεύματα των Αμερικανών τους είχε γοητεύσει αρκετά ο αυθορμητισμός τους καθώς και η παιδικότητα που εξέπεμπαν σε οποιονδήποτε μιλούσαν.Ο Πότερ το έβρισκε αρκετά λογικό,δεν είχαν υποστεί ακόμα καμία φθορά από τον πόλεμο,μπορούσε να διακρίνει ακόμα την ελπίδα στα μάτια τους.

“Είσαι σίγουρος;” έκανε άλλη μια προσπάθεια κάνοντας ένα μικρό βήμα για να βρεθεί λίγο πιο κοντά στο κελλί του,τα μάτια του Γερμανού φαίνονταν απίστευτα κουρασμένα,τα χέρια του κρέμονταν μετέωρα από το σώμα του αλλά ο Άγγλος στρατιώτης μπορούσε να δει μόνο την μπροστινή πλευρά των παλάμων του,φαινόταν λες και προσπαθούσε να κρύψει κάτι.

“Σου είπα και πριν,όχι” τα αγγλικά του ήταν ελάχιστα σπαστά οπότε ήταν εύκολο να καταλάβει τι ακριβώς έλεγε. “Δεν θα δεχτώ ποτέ ελεημοσύνη και ιδιαίτερα από έναν βρωμιάρη Άγγλο!” ύψωσε το πηγούνι του με υπερηφάνεια και στην συνέχεια έφτυσε στο πάτωμα για να δείξει την απέχθεια του για εκείνον.Ήταν προφανές πως είχε να κάνει με κάποιον αρκετά αφιερωμένο στην ιδέα των Γερμανών,αυτό έκανε τον Πότερ να ακουμπήσει με το αριστερό του χέρι το όπλο του,έτοιμος να το τραβήξει απο την θέση και να πατήσει την σκανδάλη,μόνο για να δει τον αυθάδη kraut να πέφτει στο έδαφος νεκρός.Μισούσε θανάσιμα αυτή την ιδέα,μαζί και τον Χίτλερ και όλο αυτόν τον καταραμένο πόλεμο.Το μόνο που είχε φέρει ήταν θάνατο και πόνο,τίποτα άλλο.

Μετάνιωσε μεμιάς την σκέψη του και κατέβασε το χέρι από το όπλο του παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα και γύρισε να κοιτάξει και πάλι τον Γερμανό ο οποίος αυτή την φορά χαμογελούσε χαιρέκακα προς το μέρος του καθώς είχε ανασηκώσει το δεξί του φρύδι. “Χτύπησα κάποιο νεύρο,έτσι δεν είναι;” του είπε καθώς τον κοίταξε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω,φαινόταν πως προσπαθούσε ψυχολογήσει καλύτερα.

“Δεν νομίζω,δεν με ενδιαφέρουν τα λόγια ενός kraut” ήταν η σειρά του Πότερ να γελάσει,εκείνος όμως προτίμησε να το κάνει δυνατά,μόνο και μόνο για να τον εκνευρίσει ακόμα περισσότερο,ήξερε πολύ καλά πως οι Γερμανοί απεχθανόταν αυτό το παρατσούκλι.

Το βλέμμα του Γερμανού στρατιώτη σοβάρεψε και του γύρισε απότομα την πλάτη.Ήταν ξεκάθαρο πως πια δεν θα είχε καμία όρεξη για κουβέντα,ο Χάρι Πότερ σκέφτηκε να φύγει και εκείνος από το δωμάτιο να πάει να ρωτήσει για τα γράμματα,εδώ και λίγες μέρες είχαν προβλήματα με την επικοινωνία και δεν είχαν παραλάβει απολύτως τίποτα.Αυτό τον έκανε να φοβάται ακόμη περισσότερο,δεν ήξερε τι στο καλό έκανε ο νονός του ούτε και κανένας άλλος συγγενής του.Ήταν πια εντελώς μόνος του.

Το βλέμμα του όμως έπεσε ασυναίσθητα πάνω στο σβέρκο του φυλακισμένου το οποίο ήταν κυριολεκτικά καλυμμένο από κόκκινες ουλές,φαινόταν πως είχαν γίνει πριν από πολύ καιρό.Το χέρι του κάλυψε το στόμα του για να μην αφήσει καμία κραυγή απο τον τρόμο του,σίγουρα είχε αντικρίσει αρκετές φορές τραυματίες από τον πόλεμο αλλά αυτό το θέαμα ήταν απόλυτα αποκρουστικό,είχε γίνει σίγουρα εσκεμμένα και με απίστευτη βιαιότητα,αυτό δεν ήταν δουλεία των Άγγλων αλλά των SS.

Ο Γερμανός μάλλον κατάλαβε το λάθος που είχε κάνει και γύρισε απότομα το σώμα του μόνο και μόνο για να έρθει πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τον Πότερ,ο οποίος είχε μείνει άφωνος και ανίκανος να ξεστομίσει έστω και μια λέξη.

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο ξανθός στρατιώτης έσκυψε το κεφάλι του,έστω και για λίγα λεπτά,αναμφίβολα νιώθοντας ντροπή για αυτό που είχε μόλις αποκαλύψει άθελα του. “Για να πετύχει κάποιος άνθρωπος...πρέπει να κάνει πολλές θυσίες” είπε ψυχρά καθώς τον κοίταξε βαθιά με τα γκριζωπά μάτια του.

Ένιωσε να ανατριχιάζει σε όλο του το κορμί,ήταν πια ξεκάθαρο πως αυτός ο Γερμανός δεν ήταν από εκείνους που πραγματικά υποστήριζαν αυτό που συνέβαινε.Ήταν απλούστατα υπερβολικά περήφανος και αγενής με την ελπίδα πως κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να τον λυγίσει.

“Το αξίζουν όμως τελικά αυτές οι θυσίες;” τον ρώτησε σιγανά ο Χάρι ο οποίος έβγαλε για άλλη μια φορά ένα τσιγάρο από την τσέπη του και του το προσέφερε κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια με την ελπίδα πως θα τον έκανε να καταλάβει πως ο λόγος που του το έδινε δεν ήταν επειδή τον λυπόταν.

Αυτή την φορά ο νεαρός στρατιώτης πήρε διστακτικά το τσιγάρο από τα χέρια του και το έβαλε στο στόμα του, “Danke” ψιθύρισε ελπίζοντας πως δεν θα τον άκουγε.

“Bitte schön” του απάντησε σε άπταιστα γερμανικά ο Χάρι χαμογελώντας αμυδρά,ήταν από τους λίγους στρατιώτες που ήξερε και αυτό σίγουρα του έδινε ένα μεγάλο πλεονέκτημα.

“Πώς-”

“Τα έμαθα από μικρός” ο Άγγλος στρατιώτης έβγαλε ένα μικρό αναπτήρα από την τσέπη του και άναψε άλλο ένα τσιγάρο για εκείνον καθώς το ακούμπησε στα χείλια του τέντωσε το σώμα του προς τα κάγκελα της φυλακής και του έκανε νόημα να έρθει πιο κοντά για να ανάψει και το δικό του.Μπορεί να είχε ηρεμήσει λιγάκι η ατμόσφαιρα αλλά δεν ήταν χαζός να του εμπιστευτεί έναν αναπτήρα.Καθώς ακούμπησε το τσιγάρο του πάνω στο δικό του για να του το ανάψει παρατήρησε πως τα μάτια του Γερμανού ήταν ελάχιστα γαλάζια μέσα σε όλη αυτή την γκρίζα απόχρωση.

Απομακρύνθηκε απότομα όταν ένιωσε ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα,ήταν η πρώτη φορά που αισθανόταν έτσι για κάποιον και δεν ήθελε σε καμία περίπτωση να το αναλύσει περαιτέρω.

“Λοιπόν,πώς σε λένε;” τον ρώτησε αδιάφορα,με την άκρη του ματιού του παρατήρησε πως έξω είχε αρχίσει και πάλι να χιονίζει.

“Δεν ήξερα πώς μετά από αυτό γίναμε και κολλητοί φίλοι” του απάντησε με έναν σαρκαστικό τόνο εκείνος, “Είσαι απίστευτα ανόητος εάν πιστεύεις πως θα σε εμπιστευτώ,είσαι ακόμη ο εχθρός μου”

“Ω έλα τώρα,απλά πες μου το μικρό σου,δεν θα καταλάβει κανείς τίποτα από αυτό” πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και έτριψε τα χέρια του,έκανε αρκετό κρύο. “Εμένα με λένε Χάρι” έτεινε ασυναίσθητα το χέρι του για μια χειραψία αλλά συνειδητοποίησε απότομα σε ποιόν ακριβώς μιλούσε και το κατέβασε απότομα.

“Interessant...” ψέλλισε ο Γερμανός καθώς τα χείλη του σχημάτισαν ένα αμυδρό χαμόγελο, “Ich heiße Draco” το χαμόγελό του έγινε πιο πλατύ,σίγουρα με την ελπίδα πως ο Χάρι δεν θα καταλάβαινε λέξη.

“Ντράκο,μάλιστα,ενδιαφέρον” ανασήκωσε και τα δύο του φρύδια, “Θα ορκιζόμουν πως αυτό δεν είναι γερμανικό όνομα”

“Στην μητέρα μου αρέσει πολύ το διάστημα” ανακοίνωσε ο Ντράκο χωρίς να συνειδητοποιήσει πως είχε αποκαλύψει ήδη πάρα πολλά,τα μάγουλα του πήραν την απόχρωση του κόκκινου καθώς κοίταξε αγριεμένος τον Χάρι σαν να ήταν η αιτία που είχε συμβεί αυτό.

Ένιωσε ξαφνιασμένος που ο Γερμανός είχε επιλέξει να μοιραστεί κάτι τέτοιο μαζί του αλλά μόλις αντίκρισε την εξοργισμένη έκφραση του κατάλαβε πως το είχε κάνει κατα λάθος. “Στην δική μου άρεσαν πολύ τα ζώα” του απάντησε καθώς το αίσθημα της νοσταλγίας ξεπήδησε από τα βάθη της ψυχής του.

“Είναι-”

“Ναι” τον διέκοψε πριν τελειώσει την πρόταση του,ήξερε πολύ καλά τι ακριβώς θα ρωτούσε.Εκτίμησε ιδιαίτερα όταν δεν αντίκρισε κανένα ίχνος λύπησης στα μάτια του Ντράκο,είχε σιχαθεί εκείνους που προσπαθούσαν συνεχώς να του συμπεριφερθούν σαν να ήταν απλά ένα μικρό,ορφανό παιδί.

“Ο πόλεμος φταίει” σχολίασε, “Αυτός ο αναθεματισμένος πόλεμος φταίει για όλα,δεν έχει αφήσει κανέναν σώο”

“Δεν νομίζω πως μπορεί να γίνει κάτι πια,δεν πιστεύω πως θα σταματήσει ποτέ” ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο Ντράκο μιλούσε για αυτό το θέμα και η απαισιοδοξία του έκανε τον Χάρι να αναρωτηθεί τι ακριβώς είχε περάσει.Ένας Γερμανός που ήταν αφοσιωμένος στην χώρα του σίγουρα θα υποστήριζε πώς σύντομα θα εξολόθρευε όλους εκείνους που έμπαιναν στον δρόμο της ¨επιτυχίας¨ της.Εκείνος όμως φαινόταν πως απλά είχε αφεθεί στην μοίρα του πολέμου,χωρίς να νοιάζεται για στρατόπεδα ή συμμαχίες.Ήταν ξεκάθαρα ένας άνθρωπος που δεν φοβόταν να πεθάνει.

“Κάνεις λάθος” του απάντησε ο Χάρι με θέρμη, “Μπορεί να περνάμε δύσκολες στιγμές αλλά ακόμα πιστεύω,πιστεύω στην αγάπη” κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα,σίγουρα οι υπόλοιποι θα τον έψαχναν,κανονικά δεν θα έπρεπε να βρίσκεται καν σε εκείνο το μέρος.

Άνοιξε την πόρτα και ένιωσε τον δυνατό αέρα να του χτυπά το πρόσωπο,γύρισε να κοιτάξει για άλλη μια φορά τον νεαρό Γερμανό στρατιώτη.Τα μαλλιά έμοιαζαν να λάμπουν παρόλο που το δωμάτιο είχε λιγοστό φως.Οι ματιές τους συναντήθηκαν,εκείνος έμοιαζε σαν να σκεφτόταν ακόμα τα τελευταία λόγια του Χάρι.

“Καλά Χριστούγεννα”

Βγήκε από το δωμάτιο με την σκέψη πως δεν θα ξεχνούσε ποτέ του εκείνα τα μάτια.

~

Ένιωσε μια σφαίρα να περνάει ξυστά από το κεφάλι του,πιθανότατα αφήνοντας του μια αρκετά βαθιά γρατζουνιά,αλλά συνέχισε να τρέχει.Στο έδαφος μπορούσε να διακρίνει νεκρούς Γερμανούς αλλά και Άγγλους,δεν είχε τον χρόνο να σταθεί και να αναρωτηθεί τον λόγο που συνέβαιναν όλα αυτά.Ποιόν θα ευνοούσαν τελικά;

Άκουσε βηματισμούς προς το μέρος του και έτσι βρήκε ευκαιρία να κρυφτεί πίσω από ένα δέντρο,η καρδιά του χτυπούσε πιο γρήγορα από κάθε άλλη φορά.Ίσως σύντομα να κείτονταν και εκείνος νεκρός στο έδαφος.

Προς έκπληξη του συνειδητοποίησε πως εκείνοι που πλησίαζαν ήταν σύμμαχοι,έτοιμοι για μάχη και με την ελπίδα ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπο τους.Όλοι ήξεραν πως ο πόλεμος έφτανε πια στο τέλος του,σε λίγο καιρό όλοι θα γιόρταζαν την λήξη του,ποιο θα ήταν όμως τελικά το τίμημα;

“Χάρι,πρέπει να έρθεις,επιτίθενται από τα ανατολικά” ο Ρον,ένας από τους καλύτερους του φίλους βρισκόταν δίπλα του με το όπλο στο χέρι. “Σε αυτή την περιοχή κινδυνεύουμε περισσότερο”

Ο Χάρι ένιωσε την επιθυμία να γελάσει,θα μπορούσαν να πεθάνουν από στιγμή σε στιγμή και ο Ρον του μιλούσε για περισσότερο και λιγότερο κίνδυνο.Χωρίς να θέλει να πιέσει άλλο την κατάσταση του έγνεψε καταφατικά και άρχισε να τον ακολουθεί.

Κανένας τους δεν κατάλαβε πως σύντομα ήταν περικυκλωμένοι από τέσσερις Γερμανούς στρατιώτες οι οποίοι δεν φαίνονταν καθόλου χαρούμενοι,ο Χάρι ήταν πια σίγουρος πως είχε έρθει η ώρα του,δεν υπήρχε καμία διέξοδος και ήταν μόνο δυο.Δεν θα είχε καν να αποχαιρετήσει τον αγαπημένο του φίλο,ήταν κρίμα,όλα ήταν κρίμα.

Ήταν έτοιμος να αποδεχτεί την μοίρα του όταν τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω σε κάποια γκρίζα που ήξερε πολύ καλά.Δεν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει πως είχαν περάσει περίπου δύο χρόνια από τότε που είχε δει τον Ντράκο,εκείνα τα Χριστούγεννα.Είχε δραπετεύσει μετά από λίγο καιρό χωρίς να τον καταλάβει κανείς,ήταν ένας έξυπνος άνδρας και δεν φάνηκε διόλου περίεργο στον Χάρι όταν το έμαθε.

Είχε αλλάξει αρκετά από την τελευταία τους συνάντηση,τα μαλλιά του είχαν γεμίσει βρωμιά και ήταν πολύ πιο μακριά.Στο δεξί μέρος του κούτελού του είχε έναν χοντρό επίδεσμο κάτι που δήλωνε εμφανέστατα πως είχε τραυματιστεί αρκετά σοβαρά σε εκείνο το σημείο.

Φάνηκε να αλλάζει και η δική του συμπεριφορά όταν αντίκρισε και εκείνος τον Χάρι.Πήρε μια τρομαγμένη έκφραση σαν να έβλεπε μπροστά του ένα φάντασμα.Επικράτησε απόλυτη ησυχία για λίγες στιγμές όταν το όπλο ενός Γερμανού στρατιώτη έδειξε προς τον Χάρι.Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και προσπάθησε να σκεφτεί κάτι χαρούμενο αλλά τίποτα δεν ερχόταν στο μυαλό του εκτός από τον φόβο του θανάτου.

Την στιγμή όμως που άκουσε τον πυροβολισμό δεν ένιωσε απολύτως τίποτα,αναρωτήθηκε εάν οι προσευχές του είχαν εισακουστεί αλλά την στιγμή που άνοιξε τα μάτια του συνειδητοποίησε πως είχε συμβεί ακριβώς το αντίθετο.

Ο Ντράκο τον κοιτούσε με μάτια ορθάνοιχτα καθώς στεκόταν ακριβώς μπροστά του,τα χείλη του όμως είχαν σχηματίσει ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο το οποίο ξεχείλιζε από αγάπη,ήταν το πιο αληθινό χαμόγελο που είχε αντικρίσει ο Χάρι σε όλη του την ζωή.

Οι σκηνές που συνέβησαν μετά έγιναν με αργή κίνηση για εκείνον καθώς έτρεξε κοντά στον Ντράκο για να τον πάρει στην αγκαλιά του.Ήταν πολύ πιο ελαφρύς από ότι περίμενε και τα μάτια του σίγουρα είχαν παραμείνει πιο γκρίζα από ποτέ.

“Γιατί...” ήταν το μόνο που μπόρεσε να ψελλίσει καθώς ένιωθε τα χέρια του να πλημμυρίζουν με αίμα,ο Ντράκο είχε μόνο λίγα λεπτά ζωής.

“Du hast mich gelernt, dich zu lieben” ήταν η μόνη απάντηση που έλαβε,καυτά δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν στο πρόσωπο του,ήταν άδικο,ήταν τόσο άδικο.

Τα χέρια του Ντράκο βρέθηκαν στο πρόσωπο του και του χάιδεψαν τρυφερά τα μάγουλα, “Είσαι τόσο όμορφος” του ψιθύρισε και προσπάθησε να σκουπίσει όσα δάκρυα μπορούσε καθώς του χαμογελούσε γλυκά όπως και πριν. “Θα μου κάνεις μια χάρη;”

“Ότι θέλεις...ότι θέλεις Ντράκο” πια έκλαιγε με λυγμούς,δεν μπορούσε να κρατήσει τίποτα άλλο μέσα του.Άπλωσε τα χέρια του για να αγγίξει τα στιλπνά ξανθά μαλλιά,ήταν πιο μαλακά από ότι είχε φανταστεί.

“Küss mich”

Ο Χάρι δεν ξαφνιάστηκε καθόλου,σε αυτόν τον πόλεμο σίγουρα μια τέτοια πρόταση δεν ήταν καθόλου περίεργη,άπλωσε τα χέρια του και σήκωσε το πρόσωπο του κοντά στο δικό του.Έφερε τα χείλη τους κοντά και στην συνέχεια τα ένωσε απαλά,ήταν το πρώτο και το πιο υπέροχο φιλί που είχε δώσει σε όλη του την ζωή.

“Σε αγαπώ” άκουσε τον Ντράκο να ψιθυρίζει καθώς έσπασαν επιτέλους το φιλί τους.Τα μάτια του είχαν στραφεί προς τον ουρανό,γέλασε σιγανά, “Εάν κοιτούσαμε προς τον ουρανό και όχι στο έδαφος τώρα θα είχαμε φτάσει στα αστέρια” είπε λυπημένα και τότε άφησε και την τελευταία του πνοή.

Ο Χάρι είχε κατανοήσει αρκετά αυτή την φράση πριν τον πετύχει μια σφαίρα στο κεφάλι και τον ρίξει νεκρό πάνω στο χιόνι.Δεν τον ένοιαζε όμως γιατί τώρα θα πήγαινε κάπου καλύτερα,κάπου που θα ήταν για πάντα μαζί με τον Ντράκο.

Κάπου που υπήρχε η αγάπη.

When everything is life and death  
You may feel like there's nothing left  
Instead of love and trust and laughter  
What you get is happy never-after  
But deep down all you want is love  
The pure kind we all dream of  
But we cannot escape the past  
So you and I will never last.

**Author's Note:**

> Μετάφραση:
> 
> Nein = όχι
> 
> Kraut = κοροϊδευτικος χαρακτηρισμός για τους Γερμανούς που είχαν υιοθετήσει κυρίως οι Άγγλοι και οι Γάλλοι στον δεύτερο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο.
> 
> Danke = ευχαριστώ
> 
> Bitte Schön = παρακαλώ πολύ
> 
> Interessant = Ενδιαφέρον
> 
> Ich heiße Draco = Με λένε Ντράκο
> 
> Du hast mich gelernt, dich zu lieben = Με έμαθες να αγαπώ
> 
> Küss mich = φίλησε με


End file.
